Princess of the Wild
by Kanto the Slayer
Summary: Just because the Calamity ended, doesn't mean Hyrule is out of the dark. For the Kingdom to rebuild, the vast threats of the Yiga, the Moblins, the undead, and the massive monsters that dominate the wildlands must be dealt with. Heroes are needed, but few respond to the call. With her father and the other Champions no longer a factor, Zelda sees an opportunity to be one...
1. I Will Know the Weight of my Sword

The scrapes and bruises from earlier in the morning still stung.

Zelda groaned as the spring water chewed at the welts. Who knew a wooden sword could hurt so much? She drew her right index finger along the thin strip of raised, reddened skin along the side of her neck. If he wanted to dissuade her from using weapons, this was a cruel way to do it.

Then she remembered just how cruel a knight's training could be and suppressed her irritation. He'd been through worse.

"Hurt now and learn from the pain," Zelda muttered. "Makes sense now. I may not have the opportunity to feel the pain later."

Two weeks after she'd been restored to her mortal form, heading to Kakariko Village from the castle proper provided a demonstration of this truth. They'd been ambushed three times by moblins and bokoblins, with only her knight and his collection of weapons there to prevent the creatures from having the both of them as their next meal.

Moving through the scattered townships and settlements drove the point even further home. Laws were nonexistent. Order, a thing of the distant past. If she wanted these things to return, she had to stop being a princess...

Water ran along Zelda's skin in rivulets as she stood from the hot spring. If nothing else, the session with him had been worth it just to arrive at the safer areas of Death Mountain. She'd never had the chance to see, much less take a dip in, the renowned heated pools. Angry red marks that once itched something fierce barely registered after the first hour. The other two hours were a sheer indulgence.

He'd want to begin again after they went back to Hateno, his base of operations for lack of a better term. Zelda doubted that she even wanted to continue. The scratches were fresh in her mind even with the fading pain and the fact that she was still in one piece was a moot point.

He'd said over and over that she was dead or dying. The welt on her left thigh? Her leg was bleeding out. The one just above her left elbow meant her arm was no longer there. Her head rolled on the ground from the clean strike to her neck.

She took in a breath as she headed for her ceremonial white dress, neatly folded nearby. No matter. Try again.

Faces flashed through her mind as she donned her clothing. Her father, gone. The Champions, dead. The Triforce within her was suppressed. Oh she could feel it still, it was there... but far too subtle. It wouldn't be enough.

She had to stop being a princess and turn into something _greater_. Her nobility would be earned again through wit and knowledge and martial skill, as in times past. Her father was not there to stop her from picking up a sword and donning armor. He wasn't there to stop her from learning about the world around her all over again.

Sad as it was to have him gone... now she could do something. She could take _action_.

Her brows furrowed and eyes narrowed. "Again, then. Until I get it right."

* * *

 ** **Kanto the Slayer**** presents

A _Breath of the Wild_ fanfiction

 ** _ **Princess of the Wild**_**

* * *

Zelda stood at-attention, a suit of wooden armor weighing her down just enough to make it difficult to stand straight. Every piece besides a helmet had been strapped on ten minutes ago. A Korok sword rested in a sheath on her right hip, with an intricate shield strapped to her back made of wood from the same forest. Nearby, a bow and spear of similar make rested in a well-carved weapon rack.

Link's face may as well have been made of wood as well. He betrayed no disdain or approval, but simply wore the mask of indifference as if he were born with it. He stood easily in the sky blue tunic that marked him as a Champion, along with a pair of cotton pants tucked into brown leather boots.

Necessary as it was, damn him for making her wear this, and forcing her to watch as he looked so comfortable!

Zelda stared back, her blue eyes trying to bore through him. She was used to seeing this face... and part of her did not care for it after having broken past it a century hence. But she'd seen a training session with the knights once, and the master-at-arms had this same look. She realized this for what it was...

...and it still made her unreasonably angry.

Link took in a breath after a full minute. "I want you to realize that you asked me to train you quickly in what you don't already know. So let's start with what you can do..."

He began to pace back and forth. "You already know how to live off the land, what's good to eat and what isn't, how to make elixirs and what clothes to wear. You know how to speak and how to act when things are going your way, and how to negotiate when they aren't. You know how to ride and how to navigate, no matter how you're getting where you're going."

Zelda suppressed her smile, just barely. So much for 'wasting time playing scholar', as her father put it.

Link stopped pacing. "Your training in these wasn't because of some tutor or schooling. That was all you. Even when King Rhoam asked you to stop, you kept going in secret. Because of that, we can skip the formalities. A knight isn't just a suit of armor.

"That said, I think he made a... _well-intentioned_ error in preventing you from learning how to defend yourself in the slightest fashion. So when you ask me to train you quickly..."

Zelda almost frowned as Link shook his head. "Not saying it can't be done, but you are going to feel every last second of it. The reason I asked you to spar first was to see where you were at..."

She couldn't stop herself from looking away. It really was that bad.

"Did I say you could rest?"

Her head snapped forward again. Damn him!

Link took in a breath. "You aren't a child. Neither of us is, so I'm not going to treat you like one. It's why I'm not barking orders. But we're going to be clear about this." He paused for a second and folded his arms. "It's heavy, isn't it."

Zelda cleared her throat. "Yes, surprisingly so."

"Get used to it." Link smirked as he walked forward, pointing at the greaves, vambraces, pauldrons... "These will not be made of wood when you're fighting for real. So you are going to run, climb, and ride in this until you no longer feel the weight when moving around. You will not know when this is over until your body tells you it's over. I will watch you as you do this, and if you slack off..."

Link stopped, a good twelve inches away from her. "...you will start whatever you are doing all over again."

Zelda sported a grimace. That explained why he wouldn't yell: any mistakes on her part would serve as a fine deterrent. "May I ask something?"

Link nodded.

She paused for a moment, taking time to put the words in their proper places. "The Sheikah and the Gerudo have warrior cultures as well. Why am I not training with them?"

He chuckled. "Figured you'd ask that. The Gerudo won't let me in without certain... circumstances being met."

Well, there had to be a story behind that one. Zelda made a note to ask him later.

"The Sheikah are a different story entirely. They're extremely exclusive on who they train, especially now that there are fewer of them. The only reason I know how to sneak around is that Impa decided it was worth her time to teach me, and I can just as easily show you rather than you being sworn to secrecy about it." He sighed. "Either way removes the factor of observation on my part, and I'd rather not have that. Besides, once I teach you how to fight and move like a knight, other weapons will be a moot point as they all work the same way... more or less."

Zelda couldn't contain her smile this time. "More or less, you say...?"

Link sighed. "I won't go into particulars of the... other weapons I've run across. Suffice it to say you can pick up anything and use it once you know how." He nodded to the course behind her. "I had the Bolson Construction guys set up that for me. It took quite some time to do, which is why we've been just mucking about with wooden swords up until now."

Zelda turned to the series of ropes, ladders, and various obstacles. "So I'm supposed to do all this in my wooden armor."

Link glanced at her. "You saying you can't?"

Zelda paused for a moment, taking a good look at each task. "That sounds like a challenge to me. Are you certain you want to do that?" She rolled her shoulders. "Show me where to begin."

* * *

Let it not be said that she wasn't determined.

Like her surveys in the desert so long ago, she'd nearly passed out from exhaustion twice that day. Her stamina was at an all-time low due to an absolute lack of practical movement. It couldn't be helped, and Link said they had ways to improve on that.

Link refrained from speaking about the ancient shrines, saying they were something to be experienced. Zelda resolved to take him at his word. The time would come, and the ordeal with Ganon forced her to learn patience.

She considered all this as she stared at the ceiling, the smell of spiced meat and honeyed fruit invading her senses. Every last muscle that could register pain suggested that she not move quite yet, but it would have to happen sooner or later. Worse was the desperate need for a drink of water!

Alas, this was the bed she'd made, and now she had to lie in it. Quite literally.

"You good enough to come down yet?"

Zelda huffed and tried to move. She was barely able to get her feet off of the mattress and sit up, but her body obeyed her commands. "Surprisingly, yes. Smells good." She stood with agonizing lethargy and made her way down the steps, toward the tantalizing aroma wafting from the first floor.

Zelda walked past the second bed, just beneath the stairs. Link insisted that he get another made, still seeing it as improper for them to share a sleeping space.

Again, part of her was incensed for no real reason. A hundred years hadn't changed him one bit.

She kept it in for now as she sat at the table set for two. Her eyes widened at the presentation and she recalled just how much he loved to eat, and subsequently make, his own meals. The spicy pepper steak with the sweetened, simmered fruit on top of it, was new though.

"Well... when did you learn to do that?"

Link shrugged as Zelda took a seat. "Trial and error. It took getting sick twice to learn what _not_ to do." He gestured toward the plates. "These were simple. I know a few others that aren't so easy."

She picked up her fork and took a bite of the fruit... and nearly melted in her seat. Oh, there was honey in this, and the apples and cherries were everywhere. The durians helped even things out. "Link, if this is what simple tastes like, then you can keep doing this and we'll be fine!"

He gave a mock bow. "Anything for my guests."

They stopped talking shortly thereafter, and five whole minutes passed without a word. Zelda put her fork down with a sigh. "Now I'll have to do something better than this. Not going to be easy." She looked up from her plate. "I've been hearing about the monster camps that have held over since we defeated Ganon. They seem to be organizing their raids, which is unusual for moblins and their ilk."

Link nodded. "They aren't usually that bright, yeah."

Zelda placed a hand under her chin. "Without a properly-armed force patrolling the area, we have no means of curtailing these threats, let alone stopping them entirely."

"I wouldn't say that." Link leaned back in his chair, precariously balanced on the rear legs. "I've snuck into a base once. Heavily outnumbered, and they still had no clue I was there. Took their leader out before they even knew what was going on. It ticked the lot of them off, but it also destabilized them for the most part."

Zelda blinked. "You're saying that if we remove the leader...?"

He leaned forward again and shook his head, the chair righting itself with a thud. "I'm saying we can remove the threat entirely, make it so that the leader, and everyone else, never hurts anyone ever again."

The table was silent for almost a full minute.

Zelda took in a breath. "I do not approve of this. But since there are no other alternatives, I suppose we will have to try. The Zora and Gerudo have not responded adequately enough, even after the Divine Beasts returned to our control. Now it's even more important that we prepare quickly. An attack could come at any time."

Link opened his mouth to speak, and then paused for a moment. "Even if I told you to stay where it was safe, simply because you weren't ready, you wouldn't listen. So yeah... we'll pick up where we left off tomorrow."

Zelda smirked. "Glad we have an understanding. I look forward to it."

Well, not really. No one should look forward to torture like she'd endured today. But she had to become something more.

If she didn't, Hyrule would never rise from the ashes of the Calamity.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: I Will Know the Weight of my Sword...**

This is my attempt to get back into writing.

Timeline wise, this takes place before Champion's Ballad. I know it's not out yet. I do not care.

Thanks. Bai.


	2. I Will Know my Limits and Surpass Them

It takes ten thousand hours to master an activity.

One really had to think about that in terms of absolute perfection, however, because there was a difference between mastery and starting out.

The angry red mark on Zelda's right cheek throbbed with a happy rhythm, a sharp counterpoint to her clenched teeth and tight fists. Her weapon lay in the grass, two feet away from her, the result of a clean disarm. The wooden armor seemed to weigh her down even further, and the fresh deluge provided no relief.

Three days.

They'd been at this for three days, starting with the sun still below the horizon and ending only when she could no longer maintain the pace he'd set. The course remained the same each time, and they always started with repeated runs, one after the other.

She'd made several errors in timing this morning, and that was _before_ it started to rain. She figured they'd at least retreat to shelter... and then her heart sank to her feet when Link shouted to go again. "Your enemy will not stop because of some water! Why would _you_?"

Now her heart raced, her joints ached, and her wooden armor sported fresh etches and grooves, along with the new welt on her cheek. She swore she could feel the mud seeping into her boots. Zelda glared at Link as he flourished his wooden sword. "Look at it this way: this is another way to improve your balance!" He pointed toward her fallen weapon. "Recover your weapon and get ready!"

Zelda stood and jogged toward the fallen blade. What did she expect, exactly? For the gap to close overnight? She wrapped her fingers around the hilt and stood just as lightning arced through the clouds, casting the world in a brief display of blinding white. Her ears rang with the sound of thunder.

The only warning she had was from a glance over her right shoulder.

Zelda couldn't even cry foul as she raised her shield half a second before the attack fell, aimed for her right shoulder. Rain. Thunder. Lighting. All distractions, all bluffs. He had a clean strike, and the only thing saving her was luck.

Link struck again, from the left. She turned to face him, shield swinging wide to block again. Thunder crashed as she lanced forward with a thrust, only for him to turn just enough for the riposte to pass behind him by two inches.

Zelda barely managed to turn again and bring her sword along the path of his attack... just before she slid two feet back in the mud from a kick to her stomach.

"Improvement!" Link whirled his weapon again. "Knew it'd happen if I kept swinging at you." He charged forward. "Still not **good enough**!"

Zelda braced herself as lightning flashed again.

Would it ever be?

* * *

 **Kanto the Slayer** presents

A _Breath of the Wild_ fanfiction

 _ **Princess of the Wild**_

* * *

"Shit..."

Zelda grumbled as she mucked out her boots. As much praise as he'd given her, the duel in the rain was still a total loss.

Her armor took the brunt of the attacks as usual, but it was to be noted that her shield and sword had more nicks than previous attempts. Apparently, her brain had gotten so tired of getting messages of pain that her body was forced to actually move out of the way... most of the time.

Still, not a single point scored in her favor. Infuriating!

"You need help with that?"

Zelda glared at Link. The gleam in his eyes as he sat at the table, chewing on a sprig of mint leaves, just about made her grind her teeth. When had _he_ gotten so cheeky?

"I'm fine, thanks." She huffed and got back to work. "I can't believe we did all that out in the rain and thunder. At least my good clothes aren't ruined..." She slowed her pace, just enough to stare at the unsoiled sleeves of her blue tunic. "...though I have no room to complain, do I? I mean, you're right to do all this. Intellectually, I understand." Her eyes narrowed. "Doesn't make me any less angry about it, though!"

Link nodded. "A lot of high-and-mighty nobles' sons quit after a day in the rain at camp. A week after that, a few more tended to drop out. If you couldn't fight no matter what happened, then you couldn't be a soldier. And if you can't be a soldier..."

Zelda sighed. "...then how can you expect to be knighted. I know." She checked her boots and dropped them with a thud. "Did you ever consider..."

"Oh yes. A lot of times, especially after having to take care of the horses." Link's face twisted into a grimace. "I considered myself brave, coming up against a creature that could kick you five feet away. Then there was the smell..." He shuddered. "Had to take a bath twice just to get the stink off of me. It wasn't until I met Epona that I started to appreciate any of it."

"Yes... the Hero's loyal steed." Zelda smiled. "I'm surprised she remembers me. The way she bumped her muzzle against my cheek was as if I'd never left."

Link chuckled. "Well, what about Argent? I mean I know he's an entirely different horse, but you couldn't tell from looking. You still look like you belong on him." He sighed. "I had to bond with a lot of horses before I found Epona again. It wasn't pretty. A few of those horses out there are crazy."

Zelda grinned, her arms crossed in front of her. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you yourself said that you _want_ a little bit of crazy in your horse!"

"Well yeah! It means they're not afraid to fight!" Link scratched the back of his neck. "Doesn't mean I _like_ the initial process. You have no idea how many times I've been thrown off..."

Oh, now that would have been something to see! She couldn't suppress her giggle. "I do hope I won't meet the same fate!" Zelda sighed and went back to clearing the mud out of her armored boots. "Do you think I'll ever..."

Link shrugged. "I think you're getting better faster than I thought you would. Three days and you're already responding faster. I'd say..." He tilted his head to one side. "Give it until the end of this week. We'll see how you do then."

Zelda nodded. "At least we have a time frame now." It still wasn't soon enough for her tastes.

But it would have to do for now.

* * *

Zelda stared at the course, the scent of the freshly-fallen rain making her breathe deep. The aftertaste of ozone from the lightning added to the sensory bouquet, and she smiled. The course was still dangerous to run, and she was surprised she hadn't broken anything during the many trials in the storm. As the sun began to set, she continued to memorize every aspect. Ropes, obstacles, every surface, swing, and approach.

Then she closed her eyes...

Three days' worth of mistakes. Errors. Misjudged timing.

Her mind dissected every repeat, every do-over. One frame after another passed through her thoughts until she reached points where she got tripped up, slowed down... Points where the difference between success and failure came down to a heartbeat, the blink of an eye. One inch after another.

Five minutes passed. Ten, fifteen.

The armor made it more difficult, but not impossible.

The armor... wearing it taught her much. She'd learned every part of it; what it weighed, how it fits, what is protected, what isn't. Now she took it apart, put it back together, donned it in the void of her mind. The buckles and straps tightened.

"Hey, the food's ready!"

With a final click that echoed in the corners of her mind, Zelda opened her eyes.

"Coming!" She turned toward the house, her features serene.

Tomorrow. This would end tomorrow.

* * *

Walk the beam, swing across the rope, take one, two, three steps. Dodge the swinging arms. Move and flow.

The moon rose high as Zelda moved through the obstacles in her wooden armor. It wasn't cheating, just putting in a few extra hours' worth of time before the actual showing. This probably would not be the last time she ran the course, either. "Can't let up now! Precision is not enough..." She ducked a sledgehammer aimed at her head. "...technique is not enough..." Leapt over one aimed at her ankles, clearing it by an inch. Slid under a third. "I must be perfect!"

Without warning, two more hammers came at her from both sides, one at head-level and the other at her feet. No matter if she ducked or jumped, this was where she'd had to wait, time after time.

Waiting was not an option now. She'd come in too hot.

Time slowed as Zelda entered a horizontal twist, the world tumbling end over end. She could feel the air parting before the thick iron heads that would have otherwise slowed her down or knocked her away. Both hammers cleared and she landed six inches away, the final obstacle behind her at last.

Zelda jogged through the finish gate and turned to look behind her.

Ropes still swung. Poles still swayed. Her heart tried to ram its way out from her chest.

"I did it..." She clenched her fists at her sides, bearing a grin so wide that her cheeks almost hurt. "I did it, and I'll do it again!"

Zelda glanced around. She needed something else. This didn't feel like it was enough. Her eyes widened at the nearby wooden weapons and the grin returned. "Maybe it won't take a week, Link..." She lifted the wooden sword and shield from the rack. "After all, I'm just getting started."

Yes. This would end tomorrow. End, and begin at the same time.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: I Will Know my Limits, and Surpass Them...**

What. What? WHAT!?

You mean you guys actually like this drivel? Do you want MORE?

...okay. Here's more.


	3. I Will Know the Cost of Honor

Her heart raced. Her limbs ached. Her left hand tightened around the hilt of her weapon in a death grip. Everything screamed at her to stop moving and rest.

None of it showed on her features. Brows in a slight frown, sharp eyes, ears set to twitching. Her movements slow and deliberate. Wooden plates intricately carved and strapped together atop leathers were there in case she didn't block in time. Yet her shield had more grooves and nicks in it today than when she'd started, as did her blade.

She said nary a word as she circled without changing height a single inch.

Then again... neither did Link.

He'd said nothing when Zelda unleashed herself on the course in the pre-dawn. He said nothing after she fetched her weapons at his word. And still, he said nothing as he tried to stab her in the face. She deflected with her shield and stepped forward with an overhead cut. The solid thwack of wooden weapons clashing rang across the clearing as Link deflected and struck again.

Zelda's hair kicked up as Link's weapon passed where her head used to be. Overextended. The thud when she rammed the air out of him with the edge of her shield made her grimace in satisfaction, and she spun to deliver a backhand stroke right to his face. The Champion of Hyrule twisted through the air, landed in a heap, and...

"Checkmate."

...Zelda had him at sword-point, the tip of her wooden blade pointed at his neck.

"Got lucky." Link ran a hand under his chin, then set his jaw back in place with a pop. " _Ow_... let me up. We're going again."

Zelda stepped back until she stood five feet away, twirling her sword. "Well if you insist... are you certain it was just luck though?"

Link gathered himself and his weapon then stood and spit blood to his right. "No. I'm _not_." He charged.

Zelda braced herself. Not this time, Hero...

* * *

 **Kanto the Slayer** presents

A _Breath of the Wild_ fanfiction

 _ **Princess of the Wild**_

* * *

"Yeah. Definitely just luck."

Zelda's eyes sparkled with mirth this time as she watched Link pound down a recovery elixir. "And yet, I still managed to tag you this time." Her bruises itched, but the sight of his own red marks made the irritation less severe somehow. "So what now?" She tilted her head to the left as she let her omelet cool off. "New weapon, if I recall. That is the next step, right?"

Link glanced at her for a moment. "It's irritating that you recall these things before I do." He shrugged. "Mind you, you're _far_ from ready. Improvement after a few days' time though... not bad. In light of that, I'll let you pick what we do next."

Zelda looked over at the weapons mounted on the wall. Her eyes widened as her gaze rested on a three-foot long sword, single-edged with a gentle curve. The mirror shine of the blade made her gasp. "A Shiekah weapon..." She stood and approached the display, her vision tunneled on the work of art. The colors of the other weapons seemed to fade, just a bit. "May I?" Her voice softened, as if she were afraid of scaring a butterfly away, or even a fairy.

Link rose from his seat. "Sure... just be careful around the edge."

She faced the weapon again and trembled as her right hand traced along the blue silk bindings around the handle. "How did you manage to get one in such pristine condition? All the surviving replicas are too damaged to be of use!" Zelda traced a finger along the fuller near the back of the sword. "There is no possible way you just picked this up on the field...!"

Zelda glanced at the sheath nearby, the glyphs on the wood sorting themselves out in her brain. "Meant for the one that restores all." She blinked and turned to Link again. "You had this _made_."

"Not exactly." He smiled. "It was a gift from the last Shiekah that could even forge these." He pointed to a nearby sword, two feet long and with the same sharp edge. It included a hook for catching opposing blades. "He made that one as well. Said it's supposed to go with it. I know you want to know when I got these and why you weren't there. Truth is, they told me to come alone, at night." He glanced at them. "I don't think I'm ever going to use these, though."

The tips of Zelda's ears turned pink. "Is that so...?" Her hands tightened into fists and she whirled on Link, brows low over her eyes. "Well, that's a right insult. They were meant to be used! Why would you just _leave_ them here?"

"Because I'm not the one that will restore all."

Her eyes widened again, breath catching in her throat. Her skin began to cool, just a bit. Her hands relaxed. "And you're saying I am?"

Link nodded. "The Hero was, and still is, good for one thing." He grinned. "And that one thing turns out to be very short, and not amounting to much."

Zelda's ears, and now cheeks, grew warm yet again. Her fists unclenched. "You..." She cleared her throat. "You undervalue yourself again."

The air fell silent and her brain scrambled to fill it. Link was far too close for her tastes. Goddess, he wasn't even touching her and her heart was in her throat.

"So I trust that's the next weapon you want to learn?"

Zelda blinked. Heavens fall on her, she'd zoned out. "Y-yes. That would be acceptable." She folded her arms. "And since you aren't going to use it, someone has to." She took a breath. It seemed to help, somewhat.

Link nodded. "That's the sharpest pair of swords in this house. They're also the prettiest. So if you want to use them, you gotta earn 'em." He turned toward the training yard, as he'd begun to call it. "Let's get started."

Zelda ran her hands down her leggings. This was no time to fall apart. "Understood." She followed him outside, taking another breath. Her heart was almost to its docile state... almost.

* * *

Standing before the pole wrapped with rope confused Zelda a great deal. She'd expected the training to be as before, straight into a spar with wooden tools.

She looked down at the claymore in her hands. _Very_ live steel glistened in the noonday sun, the fuller in the center easing the overall weight. A common weapon that she'd seen countless times, one made for the traveler instead of the soldier or knight. Link said he trusted her with a real sword... Perhaps it was too early to tell, but she'd admit it had its practical uses for training. Better to learn them now, rather than fumble later.

"Just like I showed you earlier," Link called out from a fair distance behind her.

Zelda took in a breath as she looked at the pole again. "Right. Just like you..."

She settled into a high guard and readied her first swing. The overhead cut dug into the rope, the shockwave made her tremble, but she held her position. Zelda circled the weapon behind her, only to deliver a rising attack from the right. Clumsy. Unwieldy. Meant to attack two, three, four at a time... or something obscenely large. Zelda ignored the weight and swung again and again, the metal producing a sight ring every time she landed a blow. Part of her felt silly for repeating this.

The rest was too focused on that weapon of otherworldly grace.

Ten minutes later, Link called a stop and made his way over. "Okay. Now we do that without actually hitting anything."

Zelda blinked to check if he was still there. The expression on his features hadn't changed one bit. "So all that was just... playing around?" She huffed as she rested the flat of the weapon on her right shoulder. "Please do explain what this next exercise is then."

Link shook his head. "You have it backward. Hitting something like that is actually learning the cuts. Directions, technique." He tapped the sword. "Now that you know how the weapon works, this next part is learning how it feels when you _follow through_. I'll give you some room and whenever you are ready, you do those same cuts, but with nothing in your way..."

Zelda's eyes widened. "...which means if I overextend, bad things might happen." Always a reason, silly bird. Always. "That makes me feel _much_ better..." Her hands tightened on the hilt until her knuckles turned pale.

Link nodded and moved away. "Whenever you're good to go!"

She watched him retreat, tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Right, no pressure. Zelda set into her high guard again and steadied herself. Just try not to break the weapon. Or anything valuable within a five-foot radius. Easy.

* * *

Zelda flopped to the dirt, the greatsword's tip buried in the grass nearby. "That... was..." Nowhere near easy.

Link offered a hand to help her up. "Yeah, I think that's it for today. We have leftover food to eat."

"Sounds good." She grabbed his wrist and squeaked as he hefted her to her feet in one pull. "My arms are going to feel this for a week. I fear that if I fall asleep, I'll be out for that long, too..."

"It'll pass after you've eaten something." Link sat at the table with a sigh, his gaze shifting away.

Zelda stretched her arms above her head, eyes closed. Her elbows and wrists popped, and she closed her eyes as she rose up on her toes. "Mmmmm... to think that it takes just as much work... being a knight... as it does to be a scholar." Zelda sighed and opened her eyes, only to find Link staring at a panel to his right. The heads of his eyebrows turned up, blue eyes locked on the object of his attention. Everything on his face drooped, just a bit. Resigned.

"...Link?"

Zelda lowered her arms and walked over, her steps cautious. One creak of a floorboard would break him out of whatever this was.

Somehow, she thought that improper.

She reached out for his left shoulder, then drew back. Link had the best peripheral vision she'd ever witnessed, and could _always_ hear her coming a mile off. Yet now she was able to bring herself right up next to him without a single hair out of place, and she wasn't even that good at silent movement. She could have killed him with a simple dagger if she were she so malevolent. What object had the power to distract him to the point of...

She turned her head, followed his gaze. Gasped at the silver, three-pronged spear with rose quartz inlaid in the fittings.

Zelda knelt and reached for the haft...

 _If I may..._

 _I'm actually quite embarrassed to say it..._

 _It helps when I think about..._

She screwed her eyes closed as the emotions flowed into her from the weapon without restraint. A tear slid from the corner of her right eye as her brows pressed down, the heads curled upward. She bared her teeth, bracing against further assault. Her right hand tightened into a fist.

"Zelda?"

She opened her eyes, vision blurry from further crying. What manner of magic was this? Zelda pulled her hand away. "It's beautiful." She turned to look at Link. "I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to..."

Link shook his head. "No. Don't apologize." He smiled, his eyes unresponsive. "You just... zoned out for a second."

Zelda bowed her head, eyes looking away. "Something happened just now when I touched it. No, don't ask... I can't explain it myself." She took in a breath and looked back up again. "Give me time... please?"

Link peered up at the spear, then back at Zelda. "Okay." He ran a hand along her cheeks. "...that's fine."

Zelda resolved at that moment never to wield the Lightscale Spear... ever.

But she could still learn from it.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: I Will Know the Cost of Honor...**

I'd like to thank on a personal level, those who signed in before posting reviews. The back and forth exchanges between author and reader make this process all the more refined. I would encourage everyone to actually get on the site, then start typing. It helps so much.

I certainly hope this particular section wasn't too early. Please let me know.

 _Edited as of 9/26/17. Thank you, reviewers, for your keen eyes and insight!_


	4. I Will Know All the Ways of War

No matter how she reasoned it out in her head, this was a horrible plan. But the week seemed to be full of them anyway.

Zelda knelt before the Lightscale Spear, her eyes narrowed. The glow from the weapon racks improved her otherwise horrid night vision, bathing the display pieces in an orange haze.

She took in a breath and closed her eyes. The very images and words forced into her mind's eye had since invaded her dreams, haunted her sleep. Now, far-too-early in the morning, she sat in front of a Champion's weapon in total darkness, and the scenes returned. Muddied, blurred, but present all the same. Nothing fit as it should. The pain from sharp and sudden recall made the process difficult at best.

Zelda shook her head. "I'm going to hate this, aren't I?"

She reached out for the polearm with her left hand, eyes closed and shoulders tense. Her fingers stretched out toward the haft... and then she stopped halfway before pulling back. Her heart tried to break its way out of her rib cage, and she took in a breath. Steady. It was just a spear, emotionally-charged or not. At least she hoped that was the case.

If it were something else entirely... what then?

Zelda gritted her teeth as she trembled. "What the hell is wrong with me," she hissed, "To be afraid _of a weapon_?"

The flash of anger smashed through the last reasonable thoughts she had left. Her left hand snapped out to grasp the silvery haft.

Yes, _definitely_ a horrible plan.

* * *

 **Kanto the Slayer** presents

A _Breath of the Wild_ fanfiction

 _ **Princess of the Wild**_

* * *

The world flashed white. Painful, hot light forced her way into her brain.

 _..._ _all right?_

She held a hand against her face to block out some of the piercing rays. Definitely a bad... plan... Wait. Why could she feel her hand?

 _I'm so sorry, Zelda... it must hurt so much._

It did, yes. A lot. She moved her right hand from her eyes. Far less harsh now. Zelda took the opportunity to glance at her arm and saw golden finery. Her eyes widened as she ran her hands along her sides. Silk instead of cotton. "What is the meaning of..."

"This is my fondest memory of you. I always did want one of those dresses."

Zelda whirled to face the voice behind her, only to gasp.

"...Mipha?"

The Zora heiress offered her gentle smile as always, standing out against the overbearing light they both seemed to be bathed in. "So we meet again, my dear companion." She walked forward and hugged Zelda around the waist. "I have longed to see you again for one hundred years..."

Zelda stared forward, her eyes out of focus. Her body responded to the commands of her brain in sluggish fashion as she returned the embrace. "How are you... why am I...?"

A hand rested on her lips, and she looked down at Mipha. Somehow her smile had turned cheeky. "No words for now. Breathe. Let things settle. You are going through something that is real, and yet not. You must breathe..."

Zelda took in a full breath. The air was almost too clean here. Part of her reasoned that if she were dead, she wouldn't be able to feel anything, let alone take in the wind. The rest tried its best to convince her body that it was indeed on its way to final expiration. She took in another breath, and the part that screamed of her demise began to fade.

"Good. Just a bit more." Mipha tilted her head to one side. "You can even close your eyes if you want."

Zelda smiled. "But if I do that... I may never see you again." She felt a prick on her right cheek, a tear tracing its way down her face. "I don't think I can suffer that for the second time."

"I would not bring you to such a state again. _Never._ " Mipha rubbed a thumb against the trail that Zelda's tear had left. "Just seeing you in distress like this, right now, makes me feel helpless. And we have so little time besides." She sniffed, tears streaming down her own features. "I... I don't want either of us to waste any of it crying."

Zelda closed her eyes and took in a shuddering breath, her right hand against the back of Mipha's. Her heart stopped trying to vacate its place in her body and she sighed as the simple act of touch anchored her senses. Good, no longer about to die. Now to deal with everything else. "I trust..." She sniffed and opened her eyes again. "I trust this is an illusion?"

"Is it?" Mipha stepped away, just enough to break the hug. "What we feel is no trick of the mind. Emotions are what brought you here. Not just mine, but yours as well. We are linked, you and I, for a few moments in time." She dipped her head, brows in a slight frown. "Something happened with our weapons, even before we became Champions. A part of our very being began to seep into them... but I can say that the effect became more pronounced after we connected with our Divine Beasts. We couldn't be without them at any given time, or we would begin to worry for what seemed to be no reason."

Zelda blinked. "So does this have something to do with the Triforce?"

Mipha looked up and nodded. "That's the only logical explanation. Your power to seal evil may have diminished, but your ability to pass beyond the veil remains. It's because of this unique quality that I can deliver my message... one meant only for you." She turned to walk away. "But before that, please... talk with me. I must know what has happened over the past century, and what's going on now."

Zelda nodded and made to follow. "I'd like that."

* * *

They found themselves on an empty bench in a deserted Zora's Domain, the intricate architecture made all the starker by the silence. Zelda relayed everything she could, having been able to survey the whole of the kingdom even as she struggled to contain Ganon. Yet nothing she'd spoken of contained the appointed knight, for she was too busy containing the Malice to keep track of Link. There were few things she could see, such as the end of his recovery. The rest was a haze.

Mipha sat as Zelda spoke, attentive yet silent.

"He had some nerve acting as if he didn't remember me. I wanted to box his ears when I found out he knew everything!" Zelda huffed. "He's lucky I didn't just lock him out for a week after claiming his upstairs bed..."

Mipha giggled. "He still has that streak in him. I tried so hard to keep up with his enthusiasm."

Zelda turned her nose up. "At least he apologized with a good meal afterward." She opened her right eye with a smile. "But I suppose that's one of his better qualities. His ability to be silly when the time calls for it."

A comfortable silence fell between the two for a good minute before Mipha sighed. "Tell me, Princess... just before the power of the Triforce first awakened, what did you feel?"

Zelda's breath hitched. She lowered her head and stared at the intricate tiles beneath them, brows lowered in a frown. After a few moments, she responded, her words hesitant. "It was... a desperation, I think. A moment of... not frustration, but of realization that I was going to lose the last one of you if I didn't do _something_. So I threw myself in front of him and I lifted my left hand as if it would stop what was coming."

Mipha nodded. "Were any of us Champions on your mind?"

Zelda's eyes widened. "Now that I think about it... no. There was nothing I could do about you four. You'd died all at the same time. The only one I thought of protecting was..."

"...the one right in front of you." Mipha smiled. "What was the saying? The one about the Triforce?"

Zelda lifted her head. "The powerful know their enemies. The brave know their friends. But the wise..."

Mipha's eyes seemed to sparkle. "The wise know their own selves most of all." She stood and circled around in front of Zelda, taking one hand into both of hers. "When you return to the waking world, I will no longer be here to guide you. The Lightscale Spear will simply be a beautiful weapon of exceptional quality. It will have no animating spirit left within. So now, I deliver my message, and I implore you to listen."

Zelda stared into Mipha's eyes, which were solemn things, something she'd never seen before.

"Do you love Link? I mean, with all you are?"

Zelda blinked for a moment, then shook her head. "I... I'm not sure."

Mipha knelt and placed a hand on Zelda's forehead. "Find out. And _quickly_." Then she applied just the barest pressure...

* * *

Her eyes snapped open, only to see Link hovering over her, his right hand on her forehead. "Hey, there she is...! Don't stand up just yet."

She looked down at her wrists. The decorative white sleeves had returned, the cotton texture tinted a pale yellow in the early morning light. She tugged at her tunic, only to see the royal light blue with gold trim. Zelda leaned back in her seat, the air rushing from her lungs. "How... did you get me into a chair?"

"Picked you up." He shrugged. "You were so out of it, I figured you wouldn't mind." He took a step back. "It's not a fever... thank the Goddess." He sat next to her. "I had a hard time prying your hand off of Mipha's spear. What happened?"

Zelda fell silent, considering her next words. "I spoke to her."

Link's eyes widened and he moved to speak, but Zelda cut him off. "She says hello. She wants me to remember why I'm training. And she asks you never to forget her."

Link nodded. "I don't think either of us will ever make that mistake." He leaned forward. "Anything else?"

Zelda gave him a coy glance.

"Just some princess' talk." She stood and stretched her arms above her head. "Let's be about our business, Hero."

Link looked up at her with a frown. "You sure you're okay to keep going?"

Zelda made for the back door. "Last I recall, we don't have a choice. I either become proficient, or there will be no Hyrule left to protect."

Her other discoveries would have to wait. She was ready to keep going, even if it broke her. After all, she had someone to piece her back together.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: I Will Know All the Ways of War...**

There we go. The last few reviews helped out a ton on the third chapter. Here's hoping the edits to that made it more believable. On that note, I had fun with this one. Yes, there will be three other chapters like this. No, they aren't going to come rapid-fire. I'll put 'em in where they need to be.

Thanks for taking a look! See you next time. And I encourage you guys to leave signed-in reviews. That way I can directly address issues that come up.


End file.
